Ten little moments
by Wolf Spirit of the Northlands
Summary: A type of song fic that I've forgotten the name of. 10 songs for ten drabbles. Really horrible summary, please just read the one in the story. LeafxArthur, one sided SuzyxArthur and SuzyxFred. Read and review!


**Okay, I think this format of fanfictioning has a name but it currently escapes me. So whats happening is I put my iPod on shuffle and I have however long the song lasts too write a short fanfic inspired by the song. (Seriously, what is this called?) And I'm going for 10 songs, pairings (if any), will be mostly LeafxAurthur, one-sided SuzyxArthur and just a little SuzyxFred **

**I don't own any of the songs used, nor do I own The Keys to the Kingdom**

**1-Any World (That I'm Welcome to) by Steely Dan**

Arthur sat on the porch of his house, staring at the sky. He didn't notice when Leaf sat down beside him.

"Thinking about something interesting?" She asked him.

"No," Arthur sighed. "It's a weird transition, you know? It's like one minute I'm the Rightful Heir, the savior of the House. Then I'm nobody." Leaf took his hand.

"Your not nobody to me."

**2-Rock me on The Water by Jackson Browne**

"So, your really gonna fight with rest of us?" Suzy looked at me like I wasn't quite right in the head. "Primey dosn't do much in the fighting, she just sits and watches. I kinda figured you'd be like her."

"Well, I don't really have a choice do I? I mean seriously Suzy, you can't expect me to do nothing-"

"Sorry, forget I said anything." She sounded upset,

_"But she never gets upset, whats going on with her?"_

**3- My Old School by Steely Dan**

The good-byes had all been said, some more sad than others. But they won and Arthur and Leaf didn't need to stay there any longer. Currently they were both sitting on Sylvie's couch, watching the news.

"It's weird to be back isn't it?" Arthur asked her. "I mean, it's like we could try to forget but there's all these reminders around us, the hospital, the sleepy plague and loads more stuff we probably havn't even heard about yet."

"Would you go back to the House? I wouldn't." Leaf responded

"No, I don't think I would either."

**4- Brainiac's Daughter by The Dukes of Stratosphear**

Suzy and Arthur ran up the improbable stair, they had been to three landings already had were about to come apon the next one.

"So, where are we going again?" Suzy asked for the umpteenth time.

"Well, just down the hall." Suzy looked at him in disbelief. "It's fun, not knowing where were going. It's hard to explain."

**5- (Everybody's) Working for the Weekend by T.G.I.F**

"So, what does this do?" Leaf gestured at three tan knobs lined in a row on the wall.

"Umm.. radio I think." Arthur fiddled with the knobs for a moment before turning it on.

"Of all the songs in the universe, we get a 80's pop?" Leaf sighed.

**6- I Should've Known by Aimee Mann**

It was Thursday and Suzy was really starting to get on Arthur's nerves. She was nice enough, but did she ever stop talking or moving for five seconds? He couldn't talk to her like on of his friends on Earth, after all she'd saved his life multiple times. He should've been grateful, but instead he was just wishing for Suzy too go away for a minute so her could talk to Leaf and thank her for saving his life, that's when it hit him.

_"Oh, god. Suzy likes me dosn't she?"_

**7- New York I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down by LCD Soundsystem**

_"It's gone, everything I knew. Gone." _Suzy lamented. _"The Lower House is gone. I've been acting like nothing's wrong, but everything's going wrong! The lower house is gone, Arthur clearly likes Leaf and everybody else has their own opinion about what I should be doing. Maybe I should talk to Fred, he's a good listener."_

**8- FM by Steely Dan**

It was Saturday night, Leaf and Arthur had no idea what to do. Options were limited when you lived with an elderly woman and options were even more limited when the woman in question was out getting groceries.

"We could… Oh, screw it I don't know!" Leaf put her feet up on the table.

"Well, Sylvie has alot of old movies, we could watch one of those?" Arthur rolled his eyes, they had been at this for an twenty minutes and didn't have any ideas.

"Seriously Penhaligon?" She'd started to occasionally call him by his last name for no reason. "That's the best you can think of?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" He leaned closer to her end of the table. The lights flickered out, it had been happening more frequently.

"No." Leaf leaned forward and grinned. Even though it was dark Arthur knew what she was doing. He scooted forward to his face was only a few inches from hers. Leaf closed the gap, kissing him lightly on the lips. Arthur pulled away slightly so their foreheads still touched.

"That's always a good idea."

**9- 4th of July by Aimee Mann**

Suzy and Fred stood in Sunday's palace. She had just found out that Arthur and Leaf had gone home for good.

"'E's really gone isn't 'e?" Suzy muttered, her consenent dropping in full swing. "Just like that without sayin' goodbye or anthin' like that."

"Suzy, if he liked you then he would've said something. It's just, maybe someone else does and you just don't know it."

"Yeah," Suzy replied, smiling half-heartedly. "I guess your right."

**10- Pixeleen by Steely Dan**

Leaf dodged the blow from the last Nithling and slashed at it with the door keeper's sword. She was tired, but the adrenline rush made the fighting easier. But Leaf knew she couldn't keep it up much longer, she'd be overwhelmed soon.

"Leaf!" She whiled around to see Arthur standing there. "Come on, Dame Primus wants to talk to you."

"How on Earth did you get here?"

"Improbable stair." Leaf took Arthur's hand as the white stairs started to appear.

'Wait, how long had you been watching me fight Nithlings?"

"About five minutes." She looked at him in pure disbelief as they ran up the stairs "I got distracted."

"What by?" Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Umm… promise not to get mad?" Arthur glanced at her before looking at the stairs in front of them.

"Yeah, fine. I won't get mad."

"Umm… watching you fight is uhh. Umm hypnotic?" Leaf arched her eyebrows and stared at him.

"Hypnotic? Did you just say that?" Arthur blushed while Leaf giggled at him.

"Well, I mean like how you had too dodge and weave."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know."

**Overview**

**1. **Set soon after book 7

**2. **Set during Sir Thursday**  
><strong>

**3.** Set after book 7

**4. **Set anytime you like**  
><strong>

**5. **Set anytime you like, but 'twords the end of the series**  
><strong>

**6. **Set during Sir Thursday**  
><strong>

**7. **Set after book 7**  
><strong>

**8. **Set at least a year after book 7**  
><strong>

**9. **Set after book seven**  
><strong>

**10. **Set in the beginning of book 7

**Wow, almost ALL of these were set during book 7. Well, I should be working on my series (Plural), but I got a plot bunny (sort of) for KTTK and I'm lazy. So I think eventually I'm write a longer version of chapter 8 in a full one-shot. Why? Because LeafxArthur is amazingly epic and dosn't get enough love. I'm not sure if the ff spell check is working right now, hmmm.. sdfsd. Yep. Well if you've heard "Rock me on the Water" (chapter 2) you'll know I was pushing it with that drabble, and I aknowldedge that. Did you guys know that this is the longest thing I've written so far? Well, that's all for tonight.**

**Bye people!**

**~ Spirit**


End file.
